Let's Prank Charon!
Let's Prank Charon, or Operation Styx and Bones, was the Troublesome Trio's greatest prank ever. It involved pranking the Un-Prankable Charon. The event It all started in the Trio's headquarters. Explorer, Barkjon, and Happyface were around a card table. A naked-lightbulb hung over it, dimly illuminating the table. Explorer and friends were playing "Go Fish", and Explorer was taking them to the cleaners. This was set before Explorer heard of Charon. It was a long time since a good prank, so they were bored. ---- Explorer: Barkjon, got any threes? Barkjon: GAH! Barkjon hands over all of his threes. Explorer completes ANOTHER book. Barkjon draws another from the ocean. Explorer goes again. Explorer: Happyface, got any aces? Happyface: ... Happyface hands over all three of his aces, completing another book. Explorer: BOOYAH! Hand me the stuff! Voice: HOLD IT! STOP IT THIS INSTANT! What do you twerps think you're doing! Happyface: Who said that? Voice: I DID! A familiar yellow puffle falls from the ceiling. All: Director Benny?! AAAHH! Benny: WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GAMBLING?! WHY ARE YOU GAMBLING ON A CHILDREN'S WIKI?! Explorer: (facing audience) ...why did the author put HIM here? We can't do anything without him barging in! Benny: THIS ISN'T A CASINO, FREAKS! Explorer: ...we betted a button, twelve bottle caps, a poker chip, and some old gum... on a Go Fish game. How's that gambling? Benny: ...um. Well, I'll be watching. Barkjon: You do that. Benny scoots off, leaving a peculiar photo on the table. Barkjon: (holding photo) Who's this? The photo shows a frowning penguin in glasses and a tattered robe, holding an oar. To the right is a massive gate and a hole the shape of the oar. Happyface: Well, we're going to find out. Explorer: TO THE INTERNET! ---- The Trio goes to the internet, where Barkjon takes control. Barkjon: I'll Eureaka a frowning penguin in glasses and a tattered robe, holding an oar. To the right is a massive gate and a hole the shape of the oar. Barkjon searches.... and gets nothing. Happyface: GIMME THAT! *snatches photo* Explorer: Try scanning it. Happyface scans the photo and gets one match. Happyface: The match is from E-Peace... Explorer: You scanned Barkjon's girlfriend's picture. Barkjon: What? How did that get there?? Happyface: I scanned it....one match is from our wiki.... Barkjon: What is it? Happyface clicks the link and finds a blank page. Happyface: ... Some text appears on the page. It reads, "The database is currently locked because the slave servers are trying to catch up to the master one. We are doing our best to fix this problem; please try again sometime soon. Estimated Time of Recovery: 12:45 PM. Explorer: Drat! Let's do this after lunch. ---- After the Trio's lunch Explorer: It's 12:51. Let's try the site link again... Explorer tries the site URL and brings up the article. Explorer: Whoa...look at this! Barkjon: The picture matches our photo! Happyface: Whoa...this guy sounds creepy! Explorer: ...not to mention un-prankable. Ya, how the heck are we gonna do this? ---- The TRio met up with the honorary members in their hideout. "All of you were chosen for a special task, that will change your lives forever. You may be mentally scarred, but its worth it. If you agree to participate, you will be apart of Operation:Styx n' Bones. Write you answers and names on a piece of paper." Explorer preached. Everyone wrote their answers down. They were all yes. Operation:Styx n' Bones officially began. ---- For a whole month, the group prepared for a war like no other. They created prank machines like no other. But Fred made the best thing. "Meet the PrankMobile. It can hold all of us, plus the trunk can hold 10 tons of prank equipment. Plus, I'm building a second one soon. That one will have jumbo cup-holders." The drivers were chosen, Barkjon and Triskelle. They both got the hang of it. Happyface began building a motorcycle for himself, which has a gun that shoots balloons filled with Ditto. Barkjon trained Flystar to be lightning fast. Tails built guns and ammunition. The ammunition is called stuff. It was a mix of ditto, yellow snow, and bananas. After a month, they had rubber duckies, oil, water balloons filled with Ditto, metal springs, molten silicon, two PrankerMobiles, stuff, and bombs. And the usual pranking gear. They were finally ready. TO BE CONTINUED!!! Result Explorer, write it! See also * Troublesome Trio * Charon Category:Events Category:Stories Category:Geek Category:missions